One or more aspects of the present invention relate to the field of client side management of connections, and more specifically, to management of connections for a client application including server selection.
Distributed computing enables software components located on networked computers to communicate and coordinate actions by passing messages. Distributed computing may use a client server model in which a software application at a client may have some portions of its operations and functions executed by external resources provided at one or more servers.
A messaging environment provides the capability to provide common services between applications executing on disparate computing systems in different locations. Messaging environments may be used to facilitate requests from client applications for execution by external resources provided by one or more servers.
Performance characteristics of a server can be affected by many aspects including concepts such as the type of attached storage, network latency, and general load. Different functional requests placed on a server may require or benefit from different characteristics. Therefore different servers may handle client application requests with non-uniform performance.